


Seven Weeks

by ebineez01



Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [6]
Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Seven weeks is a damn long time to be stuck on an iceberg.
Relationships: Shane “Scarecrow” Schofield/ Gena “Mother” Newman
Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Seven Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly before Army of Thieves when Mother and Scarecrow are at the Arctic testing camp and she tells the boys they are just that. Except for the ever-handsome Scarecrow who's like a brother to her and therefore off-limits. But we know she’s not exactly telling the truth

"Brittany _Fucking_ Spears!?" Mother cried. "How can you call yourselves Marines?"

Mario and the Kid looked across the table at her.

"What?" Kid demanded. "She's hot!"

Mother snorted. "She's a bimbo pop princess who wouldn't know her elbow from her asshole!"

"Well who do you think is worthy?"

"Hmm...proper jerk off material for a Marine..." She pondered the question and then smiled. "Angelina Jolie when she played Lara Croft in Tombraider. Now that is one bad-ass bitch!"

Mario grinned. "That who gets you off Mother?"

"As much as I think she's fuckable, especially when she's wearing those thigh holsters, my jerk-off material needs a whole lot more muscle...and a pecker."

"So who then?" Kid asked.

Mother lifted her eyes slightly to glance over his shoulder to where the Scarecrow stood leant back against the makeshift sink sipping his coffee. As usual he wore his silver anti-flash glasses, but she always knew when his eyes were on her even if she couldn't see them. He quirked one eyebrow waiting for her response.

"And it better not be some nancy-boy Hollywood actor like Brad Pitt," Mario chimed in.

"Boys, _boys_ ," she replied, her eyes still on her boss. "It takes a _whole_ -lotta-man to scratch that itch. Nope! We're talking a real-life all American _fucking_ hero!" And she was sure she saw him flush.

"Who?" "Whoooo..." they chorused.

Mother looked back to them and smiled cryptically before sighing heavily. "Okay, okay," she relented, and she knew, she just _knew_ that the Scarecrow was sure she was about to say his name. "My all American hero...my Ralphy..."

A slight smirk pulled at the corner of Schofield's mouth as the young Marines booed.

"Come on Mother!" Kid complained. "You can't name your significant other."

She shrugged. "What can I say, no one else measures up, _boys_..."

"Yeah, yeah," Mario said. "She ain't gonna tell us who it really is...she ain't got the balls..."

Both of Scarecrow's eyebrows rose at that statement. He was truly curious to see how Mother was going to handle this one.

Her eyes flicked back to him for barely a second and she smiled as she stood abruptly from the table causing both Mario and Kid to flinch backwards in their seats.

Scarecrow let out a low chuckle.

"And on that note," Mother said as she leant over and patted the younger Marines on the cheek. "I am going to bed!"

xxxxxxx

_Seven weeks is a fucking long time to be stuck in the fucking Arctic,_ Mother thought as she pushed open the door of her prototype tent. Of course she never would've let the Scarecrow come without his Mother, but still. Seven weeks away from home, away from Ralph. She let out a snort at that. She'd only just last week confided in Scarecrow that she felt like her and Ralph were stuck in a rut as deep as the fucking ice leads that were opening up all around their camp. She sighed. And after the argument she'd had with her husband right before she left...she wasn't entirely certain he'd be waiting for her when she got home.

She dropped down onto her cot and thought about that Cosmo horoscope. "My male mirror," she mused out loud, wondering exactly what she would've done had she met someone that fit that bill. It certainly had been no lie when she'd told the boys of the camp that they were a pretty fucking sorry sample of masculinity. Definitely no alpha males in that bunch. "Well..." she breathed. Of course there was _one..._ a big hunk of a one to be precise. And maybe she hadn't been as truthful when she'd said that the ever-handsome Scarecrow was like a brother to her. Ever-handsome for sure, and she loved him like a brother, but she certainly didn't see a brotherly image when she looked at him.

Mother squinted up at the roof of the tent wondering if that even made sense. Could she love him like a brother and still think he was the sexiest thing on two legs? She loved him for sure, more than anyone else in her life besides Ralph, but she wasn't _in love_ with him...she decided then and there to stop using the 'love him like a brother' comparison because it was just too weird. He was her best friend no doubt, so maybe that would be better. She thought about it for a moment and nodded. That made much more sense. You loved your best friend right?

_Especially if they're friends with benefits,_ she thought before she could stop herself. She groaned and shifted on her cot. "Seven fucking weeks," she muttered, horny as hell and no Ralph in sight. And as far as Scarecrow was concerned, she knew she'd never have the guts to put her and Knight's plan into action without Knight around.

Not that she hadn't been deployed for this amount of time before, she had, plenty of times. But usually when they knew she was going to be gone for a while, her and Ralphy made up for it before she left and that went a good ways to holding her over. And then when she was on deployment, being in the company of the Scarecrow usually meant she was fighting for her life and/ or grievously injured which also helped her to not think about it. But not this time. This time they'd been dawdling around on a fucking iceberg for two months!

Mother didn't have any 'little helpers', she'd never found that she was really able to do it effectively, which also frustrated the fucking fuck out of her right now. All she had were her two hands, with which she'd never been able to manage to bring herself anywhere near close, always finding that she needed the presence of another warm body. Then her eyes landed on her bedside table...she did have a nicely charged electric toothbrush...complete with spare heads. She reached over and grabbed it and pushed the button to turn it on. The body of it didn't vibrate at all but the head did. She snorted. "There's no way I'm sticking that up _anywhere_..." she muttered. Then she put the pad of her finger up to the oscillating head and her eyebrows rose. "That's some pretty fucking impressive vibration..." And maybe she didn't need to actually stick it _up_ anywhere...she had a couple of good fingers for that part.

With a glance at the zippered door of her tent she stood to remove her BDUs, not really believing she was about to do this. Especially with no damn lock on the door! "Oh well," she breathed as she stripped down to her shorts and sports bra in the relative warmth of her tent. "Fuck it..." Not like anyone but the Scarecrow would dare enter without asking anyway, and even then it would only be in an emergency. And as she lay back down on her cot she smiled. "And thank you for _that_ image my sexy little beast..."

Mother switched on the toothbrush and all of a sudden it seemed impossibly loud. She'd never thought so before, but she'd never planned on doing this with it before either, so it was probably all in her head she reasoned.

She let her hand trail over one breast and down over her hard abs, sinking below the band of her underwear, and as her fingers slid across her entrance she surprised herself with how wet she was. "I guess no sex for two months, and thoughts of the Scarecrow will do that to a girl," she murmured. She lifted her hips and slipped her shorts down her legs, then pulled her sports bra up over her breasts.

Mother gasped as she touched the quickly whirling head to her clit. "Holy _fucking_ shit!" she exclaimed. She pressed a little harder and her hips jerked off the bed. "Whoa _baby!_ Where have you been all my life!?"

Schofield stopped outside the door to Mother's tent. He was on the way to his own on the other side of hers, and decided he'd see if she wanted to play cards or something. In truth he'd been a little worried about her and thought maybe she could use some company.

"Mother?"

Mother let out a low breath at the sound of his voice in her head. "Mmm...Scarecrow..."

He frowned. "Mother? Are you okay?"

Her eyes flew open. _Shit_... The Scarecrow was on the other side of her doorway, while she was doing this...thinking about him... _fuck_... _and Jesus H Fucking Christ that's a fucking turn on,_ she realised as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Mother! I'm coming in!" Schofield called as he reached for the door flap.

"No!" she managed to yell through the haze she was currently in, but still she couldn't bring herself to stop what she was doing.

"What! Why?"

"Cause... _oh god_..." She was heading towards an orgasm the likes of which she'd never experienced.

"Mother!?"

She saw his outline against the front of the tent, his hand reaching for the zipper.

"I'm not decent!"

He snorted. "Since when has that ever made a difference?" More than a few times he'd been left stammering when she'd told him to enter her quarters when she was less than 'decent'. If there was one thing Mother wasn't, it was embarrassed about her body.

Mother tweaked a nipple between her thumb and forefinger before moving her hand down, two fingers slipping inside. This was nuts! She knew it was, but she couldn't stop herself...his voice, his proximity was turning her inside out. " _Scarecrow_..." She heard the wanton gasp leave her lips, god knows what he must have thought...but she didn't care...

Schofield dropped his hands, the crease between his brows deepening. If he didn't know better he would've thought...but did he know better? As much as she liked people to think she was a war machine, and she was, she was also still human. And he knew as well as the next guy, there were certain things that humans needed...his eyes widened at the realisation...

"Ah, I'll ah..." he stammered, his eyes squeezing shut. "Just...come see me when you're...done..."

_When I'm...oh shit!_ He knew what she was doing...but rather than bring her out of it, the realisation spurred her on, and she couldn't stop the groan that left her at the thought.

He heard the noise she made and he felt his cock jump in response, the reaction so strong and so unexpected he had to reach out a hand to the wall of her tent to steady himself. _No, no, no, no...you can't think of her that way!_ he warned himself. _Mother is your best friend, and one hell of a marine...but she's also one hell of a woman..._ He shook his head and stood up straight trying to pull himself together.

"Mother, I'm gonna go..."

"No, don't," she replied a little breathlessly. She couldn't believe she'd just said that.

He swallowed. "Do you..." He rubbed his hands through his hair, not believing he was about to ask this. "Do you want me to come in?"

Was he actually suggesting...she thought about it briefly but this was too fast. From zero to a hundred in less than sixty seconds. And yeah, she'd been about to go to his place a few months ago, but then she'd had Knight as a buffer. Now it was just her. "No," she replied. "Just...don't go..."

"Mother...I'm not sure what..." he shook his head his cock now pushing painfully against his zipper. "What do you want me to do?"

She could hear the strain in his voice and she moaned loudly. "Keep talking to me..."

Fuck, he couldn't stand this. He glanced around quickly and moved to the side of her tent, in between hers and his. It concealed him from view and also brought him closer to where her cot was, putting him directly on the other side of the thin tent wall from her.

She saw him move, disappointed for a moment, thinking he was leaving, then realising what he was doing. Then she heard his zipper drop. "Fuck...Scarecrow..." she groaned.

He braced one forearm against the sturdy post of her tent, leaning his head against it as he took his cock in his free hand. "Jesus Mother," he breathed as he started to stroke along his length. "What the fuck are we doing!?"

"I can tell you exactly what you're doing to me you sexy fucking thing!"

"Then tell me," he choked out, his voice low, rough.

" _Fuck!_ You're about to make me come harder than I ever have in my whole fucking life!" she gasped. "And you haven't even laid a finger on me."

He groaned. "Sounds like your fingers are doing just fine on their own." He gave the end of his cock an almost vicious twist and his hips bucked.

"Only because I was thinking about you," she admitted.

"Keep talking," he said as he felt himself getting closer. "I need you to help me out...I'm about to freeze my fucking balls off out here!" He heard her throaty chuckle and it just about brought him undone.

"God I'm so close Scarecrow," she moaned. "And you know what's gonna push me over that blissful fucking edge?"

"What?"

"Imagining it's you fucking me right now..."

" _Fuck_...Mother..." he faltered as his hips jerked into his hand. "I want to," he admitted. "Right now, I want to be in there with you..."

"Oh god," she groaned. "What would you do to me? Tell me how you'd take me..."

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he imagined walking into her tent, his hips pumping into his hand as he saw in his minds eye what he would do.

"First I'd take your mouth," he panted. "Fuck it with my tongue."

Mother could've come five times over since he'd started talking to her, but she didn't want to just yet. The Scarecrow wasn't one to let go like this and she wasn't sure it would ever happen again, so she wanted to savour it, wanted it to last. But now he'd started saying things like that to her, she wasn't sure how much longer she could last.

"Then I'd flip you over and fuck you from behind...you know I'd fuck you so hard..." He heard her groan and he smiled. "You'd like that wouldn't you..."

"Mmm...I'd fucking love that..."

Her admission was too much...

"Oh Mother...I'm..."

And he felt his balls tighten a moment before he shot his load over the side of her tent.

She heard him go and a moment later she followed him.

She switched off the toothbrush and then all was quiet except for the sound of their heavy breathing. She lay spent and more sated than she could remember being in a long time, but there was still a nagging ache within her that she now knew would only be satisfied by one thing. Then she heard his zipper coming back up and she smiled.

"Scarecrow...please tell me you did not just come all over the side of my tent."

He looked down to see the evidence of what he'd just done already frozen on the material. "Ah..." He shook the side of the tent and it just flaked off and landed inconspicuously on the snow blending in immediately. He smiled. "No comment." Then he sobered. "Do we...do we need to talk about this?"

She thought about that for a moment. "Tomorrow."

He nodded. "Goodnight Mother."

She smiled. "Goodnight Scarecrow."

The next morning he received a call from the pentagon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed 🙂


End file.
